Within our Grasp
by Sindalstar
Summary: What drives us to where we are? M/M. Alistar/Wukong. Gay so if that doesn't hit you, go away please. Smex inside A little something I wrote for my buddy


_Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story. It is owned by Riot games. I own only the imagination that spurred it's creation._

Within our Grasp

A League of Legends Fan fiction

By: Sindal

_Completion_

This word was hollow to Wukong. I'd like to say it was not even in his vocabulary, but unfortunately the drive the moved him propelled him closer and closer to what other people perceived as 'perfection'. Righting flaws, overcoming obstacles in any path that he chooses to take. And there were so many paths, and yet it wasn't a maze. Mazes meant he was going round in circles, but somehow all the paths seemed to lead to the same place in the end…

…

But Wukong didn't like that. He didn't want the paths to end in such a wispy whimper. But one by one, they would dwindle, slowly, and somehow, even faster than they did before. As he grew he found that the paths would not grow with him, and became too small for his now booted feet.

That's why he joined the league, he told himself

These paths were only getting smaller because he was in an isolated place that didn't grow or change, he told himself. He was in a bigger place now, with much different people. It was a new chapter. A new journey for his agile legs to scamper over.

And with a smile only a daredevil could wear, after surpassing these summoners' fancy thought trials, the monkey king bounced forward with staff tight in grip ready to be the best at 'being'

He had no time for completion.

It was an odd thing, Wukong though.

Was this a battle field or a social? Both…he supposed.

It was a world of wonders he had found. A world of things that he had to learn, explore and triumph over. It was glorious battle either way; pure skill and edge alone were brought out in the fields of justice, as they called it.

He had not had his own match yet. His soul still needed to be make a linkage to…erm…he forgot what it was called. Some summoner doohicky that let them call upon him.

The league was a large place, it seemed. Rather over done, in the monkey's opinion, for its purpose. It was an over glorified battlefield. Still, if Wukong was to be the best, that included adaptation. Which did not come in a difficult burst as he may have though, but rather a prolonged curious scurry about the place, not literally as he might have wanted to.

Master Yi had only taught him so much about the ways of humans. Everything else his master best if Wukong learnt himself firsthand. Not a foreign concept to the lithe ape, however. The first few days had been uneventful at best. He found each of the league fighters both tall and tiny but all extremely dangerous. He also could not for the life of him remember all of their names for a good time. He wagered there were at least seventy of them…that's a lot of rivals. He liked it. The small ninja he called sparks, the fiery girl he named innocence and the large growing monstrosity of a beast was named spawn. They all seemed to be akin to having new fighters joining their ranks, and welcomed him mostly in acknowledgements rather than outstretches of rivalry or friendship.

His nature was curious and lively still however. Despite being relatively cautious of all champions for a short while and only seeing them when they spared or summoned to fight, he had identified a set of people he found he'd like to ally with.

As Wukong rose from the stone one day, he was determined to complete his challenge for that particular day

Make a friend

The gardens were brightly lit by sunshine as it was into the afternoon. For all the fighting and conflict held on the 'fields of justice', they sure kept a good natural park. It was a mystical area. There was one set path that branched into many winding ones that danced about the sea of flora. Threes of green and other colours stood prideful to guard the smaller rainbow flowers and grass. Other park-like aspects such as benches and small critters scampered around occasionally.

"Eh" Wukong pursed his lips. He preferred the true wild and beauty of the plaque jungle. It was tranquil in its own wondrous way. Wukong found the area was more than spacious though. He found some his future allies and enemies in their own spaces of comfort. The cloaked figure he believed was named Jax was fishing in the lake. He'd been told much of him and how that fishing pole be the deadliest weapon ever to be wielding. A darkly woman with decayed wings sat on the grass, reading a book as the flowers around her had a wilting effect. Some other woman with very skimpy clothing was no doubt gossiping to yet another female clad in a face mask and sporting gear. He just called her Shadow. None of them perked too much interest inside the monkey, at least not enough to interact with them.

Straying from the cobble path, he strode over the grass, eyes searching here and there for interesting things. It seemed to be blandly beautiful everywhere in the park. Bleh…too little movement. Wukong reasoned that all of the energy went into the fights, he hoped. He frowned a bit at the continued inactivity. He was a buzzy being. It was not that he did not like tranquillity; he just wasn't looking for quiet that day.

It was then that the ape's ears perked to a loud, bellowing but content snort. His eyes fell upon a bull man, massive, intimidating and from what he had witnessed, full of rage. Wukong had not given him a nickname. He had learnt and remembered the name when he was told.

"Alistar" he said, not loudly enough for anyone to hear.

The minotaur was seated peacefully below an apple tree, his battle uniform not dawned and instead in some slacks and a tank top. A blue tank top that strained under the inner pressure of muscle, the big anchor tattoo and scars rippling with the indigo fur and skin.

Wukong smiled at his luck and stuck to a nearby tree, easily scaling it and overlooking the gardens from above in a silent rustle. Keeping aware of his surroundings, he leapt from a tree to a tree in similar little rustles and paused between each hop to look at his prey. Eventually he noticed that he was beginning to be noticed, courtesy of the flicking of the bulls ears as he got nearer.

Finally landing on the apple tree above the bull, said male finally opening a lidded eye to peer up at the tree. Things were quiet for a few seconds, and then an apple dropped from the tree, suspiciously. It collided with the bull's head and bounced from there, impaling itself on one of the shorter prongs of his horns in a sticky mess. A very agitated grunt huffed from the bull's nostrils as both eyes peered upward now.

"Do you want something?" he asked, his gruff voice laced with mild agitation.

Wukong's face popped out upside-down from the tree. He smiled a smile, the smile of a mischievous little imp trickster. The kind Alistar wanted to punch before it became permanent. "Maybe" he answered.

Alistar glared at het foreign being. It prompted the primate to continue "You're Alistar right?"

The bull nodded his head once, glare unfailing

"I'm Wukong" the monkey dropped from the tree with wild-man grace "I wanted to meet you."

"What for?"

"To make allies"

A silence followed. Wukong was beginning to think he was not particularly wanted.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Another silence. He didn't think making a friend would be this kind of awkward…or hard. It certainly didn't sound like a difficult task to accomplish.

"No, I meant, why me?"

"Your tough…I need allies who can hold their own"

The bull finally reacted by raising a brow in low interest and stated sagely "A lot of us here are…"

Wukong put his paws behind his back and rocked on his heels, not bashful, for the need to move "I saw you first."

Alistar was visibly losing interest in the conversation by the second and thought of ways to end it. A no would be suffice but he supposed that was harsh. He couldn't imagine friendship either based on the sudden weird confrontation. He sighed and rubbed his blue back mane a bit tiredly. "Fine, we're friends." He said in resign.

Wukong was not sure how to describe the feeling towards the bland unemotional answer. He supposed he was happy, but the awkward air stayed stagnant about in the colourful haze of plants "Great" he said eventually. He swiftly plucked the apple from the beast's horn and bit into it "Thanks buddy" he added, and walked away in a triumphant strut.

Alistar grumbled loudly and shook his head, trying to disregard the sinking feeling that agreeing was going to bite him in the back in some of the most inconvenient ways possible…Eh. It had been such a nice nap too…

Wukong would have to get used to being summoned, he told himself as he felt the link with the other being tear violently from his soul. Suddenly he was his own person again and had to walk his own limbs out off the summoner's platform. Out the field, it was simply a runic circle inside an astral starry room. He exited it promptly with a smirk, taking no note of his first team mates.

Outside he found a locker room. At least that is what he believed it was called. It was not much use outside however. All the 'lockers' held crystallised fragments of summoning information. He was told that some of them altered both his looks and performance very slightly. Apparently these summoners held personal runes and passive strengtheners that needed to interact with those crystals. Wukong did not pretend to fully understand it all. All he knew was that his battle armour had vanished off him as the link was cut and he was left in a bland white t-shirt that clung to his sweat dampened fur with some denim jeans. Speaking of sweat, he wandered where the nearest river was…

Upon opening his attention to his surroundings, he noticed his peers again. Most of them left as soon as they could, the angel woman and man with the raven were looking at a display at their performance. The only one that remained in the area strode toward a different room, grumbling all the way. Wukong just smirked and scampered after the growling beast "Alistar?"

"The bull turned his head with a blank expression, which was a pretty big feat considering how well suited his face was for looking angry. "What?"

"Do you know where the nearest river, waterfall, stream or pond is?" Wukong asked.

"What in maker's name for?" The bull man bellowed out, his stride pulled down to a slower trot.

"I need to wash up."

Alistar focused his eye more on the other "…Why not just shower?"

"Shower?" Wukong looked puzzled "Is it raining outside?"

There was a pause as the bulled eyed the primate with bewildered curiosity, partly why the monkey was asking him of all people. It took a few seconds but the answers clicking into his head soon enough. He'd been like that once too…he supposed.

"…No…just, follow me." H e mumbled out and continued the slow trot into the other room, the curious exceeder bouncing after him.

It was a bathroom, much too large for just the two occupants. Pristinely clean shower stalls lined the one side in a magically clean area

"These are showers." He pointed to the stalls and opened one of the doors "See that spout?" When you turn those knobs, water comes out. Red for warm water and blue for cold…get it?"

Wukong stared at the shower like it was the newest discovery made by mankind. It was for him anyway…

Alistar left the monkey in his stupor and walked into the stall next to the one he pointed out, shutting the door with a loud slam. The monkey flinched at the bang and looked around the room again, finally mentally shrugging and entering it himself. If he was to be the best he supposed he had to make use of the worlds' new wonders…though the rushing mist of a waterfall is what he preferred. The cleansing water was welcome, none the less, to his sweat matted fur and he managed to figure out what soap was made for, but still knew not that it was actually called soap.

…And then, a thought wandered to his brain

"Alistar"

"Mother of-!" The bulled yelled in surprise, glaring up at the wet monkey face on the wall that separated them. "Will you spar with me later? I haven't found many adversaries with your level of brute strength and fortitude. I must learn to adapt to those who can take my blows with more ease."

Alistar seethed hatred at the intruding face, the smirk and slightly travelling eyes over his body did not help to calm him "Maybe…now leave me…" exercising a great deal of his patience. The head popped out of view, and he was left to grumble to himself.

Time passed, fur got cleaned and Alistar found himself outside the shower…and Wukong was still there. He was drying himself in the magic heaters. It was really just a warm tornado, complements of Janna herself. His fur was longer than Alistar's, so it danced a bit while he just shifted in air. They faced each other again, far too many times that the bull would have liked.

"Why do you fight Alistar?" When Wukong got no answer, he continued "You must have a reason for building an impressive and handsome body."

Alistar didn't know. Honestly he didn't, at the time. But something in his brain just snapped like a bundle of toothpicks and the splinters stabbed at his nerves angrily. IN a flash a loud thundering crash broke the air…as well as a bit of the wall he had slammed the monkey full force into. He huffed in unexplained agitation, glaring blood terror eyes at his pinned victim. His paw easily enclosed the neck of the monkey; he could feel the pulse go erratic against his palm.

With his eyes so focused on the primate now, it was the first time he actually…noticed him. It was also at this point that he realised the utter lack of clothing on him, and seconds later noticed his flimsy towel had dropped in the rage shove. His other massive hand was open on the chest, and the hazel fur brushed his three thick digits with surprising softness for a creature that fought so much. A scent wafted into his acute senses. It was diluted with soap, but only weakly. It was a very exotic stink and reminded him of the beasts on the plains in the wilderness, or the jungle he supposed.

Then he saw his captive's eyes. The body was rigid and tensed into steady preparations, but his eyes…there was a look of confused fear in them. It was almost child-like in nature, one who didn't understand what he had done wrong to bring the wraith of his parents. All these things forced the bull to focus more on the monkey, and in absence of attention, his rage began to starve.

The splinters were out of Alistar's system now. The blood drained from his glare as he realised what he had just done. His grip loosened like a slow gear and he heaved himself off of Wukong, who sank to the floor coughing. He was about to grunt out an apology when he saw the satisfied smirk on the other's face.

"Why…are you smiling?"

Wukong wiped his lips and stood, trying to crack his back "That was a nice surprise attack. I didn't think you could move so fast. Serves me right for underestimating huh?" he put his arm behind his head "I'm gonna like the rest of our sparring."

…

Alistar just stared. It was all just a game for him? He eyed the wall. The impact was very noticeable. How could he just brush off a clear assault that Alistar still didn't have a clear explanation for "Yea…sure" He murmured while hastily reequipping his forlorn towel.

He did not wish the monkey goodbye, ask if there were any injuries or linger any second longer than needed. He exited promptly, his shadow the only thing to hear the excited "Bye!"

It was still strange, though Wukong. But it was not as strange as things used to be. Months had passed and he had become more than acquainted. Jax had been taken as a noble rival, Sona's music really made him want to go ape on targets, Ashe's frigid arrows were something he was learning to dread more than bullets and watching Annie and Amumu have their twisted childish tear filled gothic games both amused and unnerved him. Slowly he adapted, as he did with all thing, to both love and sneer inwardly at the abilities of his fellow champions. It made him smirk hearing he was just as much loved and hated. The jerks on his soul didn't distract him any longer as a summoned being.

And the teammate he had come to prefer the most, just happened to be the bull himself. So much chaos he caused, it made slipping around battle just oh so much easier. He was right in forming a friendship. It was a questionable friendship though. At current, they did not speak often. If they did, the bull did not speak more than needed, and often a disinterested glance would close the conversation. In battle the communication was reduced to grunts. Still, as one of the allies Wukong grew to like the most, he made his attempts.

One such Effort happened on a warm autumn day. The leaves of the many cared for trees were littered around the garden park of the league, crushed under the feet of two individuals.

"Can I ask a question?" Wukong asked. He had only joined the walking bull a moment ago. The bull in question glanced over at the hoodie clad monkey, mentally noting the effects of persistence, and decided to humour him this one time "If you gotta."

"Do you like it here?"

Alistar took the question to head and thought about it. Wukong didn't seem to mind nor looked willing to leave until answered.

"At most, yes."

"What about it do you like?" Wukong's tail swayed from side to side, body attentive and alert even in casual mode.

Alistar pondered again "Solitude…Freedom…not having to talk to people if I don't want to."

Wukong smiled "That's me isn't it?"

Alistar nodded sternly to stress how he was not laughing.

"Do you even have any friends?"

Alistar glared but sighed. Weapons and spells he could handle, but the relentless assault for attention was slowly tiring the bull. He didn't have the energy to get irritated anymore, and that was a real achievement "Yes"

"Who?"

"Ashe…Janna…Sona…Lux…Garen…Yi…" Alistar had to pause between each name to properly analyse who he didn't consider a threat, which was as much of a definition of a friend from him "Blitzcrank…"

"When do you even spend time with them?" Wukong cut into the monotone list "That IS what friends do, you know."

"They are content as I am to simply greet, fight and idly speak with one another. I don't' need more." The bull responded.

"But you're hanging out with me, aren't you?" Wukong kicked a stone, watching if lee sin's park yoga was disturbed by it. It was caught and thrown over the monkey's head while the bull just watched.

"And my stamina fails me for it."

Wukong chuckled again, the spring in his step evident "You're funny"

Alistar only kept walking, forgetting why he was doing so in the first place and mumbling "Sorry for withholding my enthusiasm about my pain."

Wukong turned around and walked backwards "I like you Ali, and-"

"Ali?" the bull grunted out "My name is-"

"Alistar, great, but your nickname is Ali" Wukong counter interrupted. There was no fighting the kid. He was far too stubborn. Alistar supposed it had something to do with the 'be the best' mentality "And I was saying, it's my mission to have some fun and crack a smile out of you."

Alistar shook his head "Have mercy on my old worn nerves…" he mumbled a little too loudly, making Wukong chuckle once again and bounced off with an overly energetic goodbye. The bull was left to wander on his own again, to find peace, to rumble and to try and regain the energy Wukong had so easily sapped from him in that one conversation

"Alistar opened his eyes from what seemed to be a dream, but saw only the summoner platform and Summoner's Rift in the distance. He glanced down at himself and noticed the change "….new skin…" he murmured as he held up his arms to inspect himself. His fur had gone blue, his horn elongated, and his mane jet back and the metal garment that held him clothed. Certainly wasn't the worst of the lot, he supposed.

"Lookin good Ali" Wukong's voice chimed.

Alistar grunted and prepared a dismissing remark till he actually looked up at the primate. The ape's armour was far more regal than it normally was, his weapon adorned with a more solid build. His fur was alight in the way it had a natural proud glow. The crescent on his forehead beamed and his armour seemed alive in the way it tightly held the monkey's oddly more masculine figure. Wukong indeed looked fit to be the monkey king.

Alistar was not sure how he had been staring but he snapped back to his own mind "You look…excessive."

Wukong glanced at himself for about a second, looked oddly amused with himself and dismissed it entirely "Guess it is!"

Alistar looked at his mates. Caitlyn had already rushed to the middle lane, Fiddle announced he wanted the jungle and Sion wafted to the top lane. He looked to Wukong, whose boots and potions had just finished entering his soul. He supposed that was smart of the summoners. The items sold by the crusty old shop keep were just talismans that merged with the body to enhance them. He couldn't imagine carrying around 6 blades or staves around.

"Together again Ali" Wukong said with zeal. Alistar gave his usual grunt and gained a mana manipulator. As long as he kept the monkey of the focus, even he had to admin how effective a team they were, and chased the swift ally to the bottom lane.

Wukong just smirked when Alistar's summoner forced him to laugh. It was probably the closest the monkey has ever come to seeing the bull do something related to being happy. Though he wasn't surprised if he was going to be forced as well.

…And he was.

While Wukong wondered whatever tickling feeling in his body was caused by, he noticed something again. Alistar was grinning at him. Maybe the summoner control did some good after all. He climbed on his pole and stared down the lane and just smiled to himself.

"I think we're going to win this match Ali" as he spotted Miss Fortune and Lux heading down "Tear the lane apart."

Half and hour alter, Wukong had been proven right. Their disables proved too effective to fight, and the enemy team was somewhat uncoordinated. That happened sometimes, Wukong noticed. It seemed summoners argued among themselves while they fought. He supposed he was lucky the one who controlled him were generally not overly hostile.

He almost felt bad for his fellow champions on the opposing team sometimes. It wasn't their fault the one's controlling them could not bring the best out of them. Miss Fortune's bullets, he knows, could hurt a lot more than they had.

It seems he and the bull were last to leave again. No shower this time. Alistar hadn't turned to look back, but the patter of feet told him today was one of the unfortunate days Wukong had decided to follow him.

"Don't you have other friends?" the bull said half assed.

"None of them are as much fun to be with compared to you."

Alistar halted and turned around "You're having fun? Because I sure am not"

"That's because your no trying" Wukong energetically bounced in front of the bull. "You're never trying, that's why you're such a grumpy pant."

"You have no idea the level of torment I've been through. I'm surprised I am even sane after all I've been through. I was robbed of all things that made life fun. Life does not automatically snap you right back after that, monkey" The snorts from the minotaur were harsh.

Wukong was staring the other square in the face "You're still not even trying" on all fours to keep with the brisk walk the bull had started up to "I don't have a reason to try" huffing into the air.

"You're not even trying to pay attention where you're going."

"What in blazes na-"the bull stopped and tore his eyes away from the monkey. The air…why was it so humid? Why was there green everywhere he looked. The bull was somewhere he did not recognise at all. The bull looked back to the monkey, demanding an explanation by glare alone.

Wukong just smirked a trickster smirk and said "Didn't notice us going through the home portals huh?"

Ah…the home portals. Alistar huffed at being tricked like a lamb to the slaughter. The league of course had portals for each champion that needed them. It was essentially the same portal, except it could feel who stepped inside it, and instantly plotted its registered location. That explained why Wukong was walking in-front of him…how had he been distracted so easily. The monkey truly was so infuriating that it left him in a weaker state.

"Why are we here?" he demanded out loud, swatting a bug away.

"To prove a point." The monkey shouted while climbing a very thick tree trunk to what appeared to be a tree house. He could not see the roof of it, because the tree itself blocked the top with its leaves. It was simplistic, but far from shabbily crafted if the iron hard bark had anything to say about it. Looking at it forced Alistar to notice just how dense in the jungle they were. Single threads of sunlight broke the canopy. And it was a high canopy indeed. The sounds of chirping and screeching was everywhere…it had been a while since he had seen such uncontrolled raw nature.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind had the monkey leapt through a window and landed without a sound right next to the bull.

"Can I-"he paused and carefully examined the monkey "Why aren't…you dressed?"

The now birthday suited monkey blinked "I'm home…I don't wear clothes here. I never have." He put his paws akimbo "I bet that's partly the reason you're so uptight. You worry about things like clothes."

Alistar adverted his eyes a bit, remembering the last time he saw the male naked…pinned against a wall "It's…only decent." He murmured, feeling overly self conscious.

"Did minotaurs always care about being clothed?" Wukong queried, paws behind his back. Luckily the foliage hid his equipment from view.

Alistar blinked and thought back, something he hated doing. "I suppose not" why he was even bothering to answer the dumb question was beyond him. Maybe the insanity was starting to get to him.

"Then what's the big deal!" the monkey walked and sat himself on a branch with another jump. "It's not like anyone here cares about clothes. I'm free as I want to be here. It's my domain to peruse whatever I want to." He stood rather proudly with a fisted paw to his chest "I am the monkey king"

"It's not my domain" Alistar retorted, crossing his arms, still not entirely looking at the other.

"Well, you're the new thane of the jungle."

"The tha…" Alistar just paused, wondering if trying to reason things that made no sense or had no meaning was actually worth spending breath on "Jungles don't have thanes"

"This one does. He's named Alistar, thane of the plague jungle" Wukong swung down onto the branch below, hanging on it by his paws, his nether regions and legs dangling freely with his swaying tail.

"So that's why we're here then, to make me the thane of a jungle." Alistar grumbled out loud and oofed as the monkey landed right on his back. He swatted at the pesky primate "Get off!"

Wukong didn't comply, he clung onto the bull's back, hips tightly locked to the bull's sides while keeping them just below the arms. His paws hugged the hard worked muscles and stealthily brushed through the bristle fur. Alistar could only feel a mass of body pressing heavily onto his back. He struggled and rocked himself about, thrashing just as you might expect a bull to do. Wukong held faithfully onto the other, though slowly lousing grip as the rampage shoved about, his adventurous grin bright and happily plastered onto his face.

He didn't let the bull have the last laugh. Just as he felt his bind becoming too weak, he quickly launched upward, stepping on the bull's head to do so. Alistar was seeing red again. This wasn't the normal angry. This was pure rage. The monkey was toying with him, using him for amusement. He was a joke to him. Even now from a tree, Wukong sat facing him, taunting him with that smug fool loving smirk. He was rushing at the tree in seconds. No thorns were sharper in the jungle that the ones jabbing at his system, and the tree felt the pain too. It shook with earthquake magnitude, but the monkey had already leapt to another one.

Alistar did not let up. He chased the monkey through the jungle, sundering tree by tree and causing much panic in the lives of birds and animals around him. They fled with screeches, a new wail of terror for each skull bashing of a tree. He looked up at the shaking leaves, but the monkey never fell; only fruit was left. He abandoned his sight of the monkey and took another approach.

Bashing everything blindly

You could swear the ground was shaking as the maddened bull punched all the trees in the vicinity, not stopping for a breath. His ears were alert and tuned out to every other sound until he heard it. Wukong lost his balance.

He thundered another punch at the last one he had struck. He heard another slip but knew it wasn't enough. The monkey had a tail for balance after all. He punched one more time. He didn't feel the pain, even though the tree was as hard as metal and not denting at all. He looked up at the soft yelp. The ape fell. Alistar grabbed.

The game was done in that one instant.

Alistar had his little toy target pinned to the ground with one hand, burring a glare down at the monkey.

…

It was happening again…

At least that was what part of Alistar's mind was telling him. But that side was currently not being listened to. The bull man had not left his state of emotional driven action. The halter from last time just wasn't strong enough. He huffed hotly into the monkey's face, pants wet with condensation and sweat from the bull's face.

"You smell so nice, Alistar" Wukong murmured.

That voice. It stroked along his insides and sent a gentle wave of feelings surging through him. The thorns didn't just disappear this time. They outright melted and dissolved into his nerves, setting them ablaze.

Wukong's naked form was below him, the fur covered only with soil from the ground. His body so close to him, Alistar again noticed each and every curve or outline of the ape's body. The thin powerful figure and the energy it held. He could feel the soft shiver against his fingertips, but it wasn't the same frightened shiver he'd felt the time before. Whether Alistar was trying or not, all he could see was Wukong's soft furry body exposed for him.\

…For him

…His

Wukong's eyes were staring right back, almost challengingly. Fierce, but lidded "You like smashing me into stuff, don't you…Ali?"

Alistar snapped as the last whispered words left the monkey's mouth. No…no more holding back. The burning in his body was far too strong for the Minotaur to ignore any longer. His lips crashed down on the monkey's with wild desperation. The big paw holding him down eased a bit as his other went behind the monkey's head, keeping him there. His tongue broke past the ape's lips easily as the bull felt no fighting inside, only toying rubs. Typical monkey, forever fooling around.

Alistar opened his eyes, having closed them for the kiss, as he withdrew. The expression on the other's face was not that of an unwilling. His rough lips descended again as the knelt closer to this victim, pressing his body closer to the other as he kissed a path down the monkey's chin, to his neck where he nibbled and to his chest, where he slurped loud and lewdly.

That exotic wild smell was in his nostrils again. But it was so much more intoxicating now and sent a spark straight down to his loins. His thick fingers explored the monkey, rubbing the grains of ear deeper into the monkey's fur. He heard the monkey's breath quicken, and the warm murr that resonated from him sent more caps to his crotch.

And suddenly Alistar was aware that he was clothed, and his little prize was not. He tore the t-shirt he was wearing straight off in one tug and kicked the imprisoning pants off himself, a feeling of relief washing over him in his natural state, roaring in satisfaction. His member kicked again, growing form it's dormancy at a rapid pace. If one were to describe it, all that needed to be said was that Alistar was equally proportional. The red meat stood flaring for contact. The part of the bull resisting the moment entirely was slowly decaying by the second. Every glance, every part he saw down to each gentle accepting murr of the monkey stabbed at his control second after second. Was he really that far in lustful heat? The answer didn't matter.

His body loomed over the other, closed as much space between them, and nibbled at the monkey. He heard gasp and whimpers as his broad tongue slurped through the monkey's chest, fondly suckling on the nipples till they hardened against his touch. His large paw was more than big enough to grip the ape's length, his thumb rubbing the tip. It was already mostly stiff; the grip was all the push it needed to erect painfully in need.

Wukong shifted his body from it's sprawled, trapped state. Tucking a leg inward, he allowed a foot to sneak down under the bull and press against the thicker hard on, a warm bellow of pleasure bellowed from the bull as he felt it rub along his crotch. They stayed locked like that, trapped by each other's ministrations with neither willing to let the other go. Among the jungle it made no difference to the inhabitancy. They were just another pair of animals mating.

Alistar's cock pulsed hard against the monkey's paw till his need soared to new heights. He grabbed the other by the hips and pulled the monkey's rump into the air, Wukong's head falling to the ground again in an angle. His tail swayed near his exposed puck where the bull salivated at the view. A lover's gasp left he monkey as he felt a thick pair of lips beginning to wet his ass. The broad tongue caressed the pucker entirely, feeling the spastic flexes as signs of inexperience from his victim. He rumbled at the though…the though of breaking a virgin's tightness.

He moo'd into his partner's rump, forcing his tongue past the pucker and lapping the inside fervently. All he could smell was sweat and pure sex. It was all he wanted to smell, the sweet sour musky tang of his prey. His paws toyed with the smaller frame as the monkey kept his own rump in the air, legs fully spread. He stroked his own burning meat and felt his partner shiver against his body. All freedom consumed him now, as he tugged at the monkey.

Wukong wordlessly shifted position again. His agile body easily wiggled itself from his laying position, showing his back to the other and kneeling while pressing himself against a tree, holding onto it to brace as he looked back with an expecting glance. His rump swayed slowly from side to side like perfect hypnosis, quietly asking for attention as his cock hung just in view between his lithe legs. Alistar wasted no time, he lunged at the other's bare back, grinding eagerly into it as his arms closed tight around the slender form. Each grind made the bull bellow and moan like a drunken fool. He'd never felt such raw desperation before. But he knew two things: He loved it and it needed to be satisfied immediately. The rump cheeks that nested his throbbing needy meat were like rubbing against silk. Fuzzy warm silk.

And so it begun, a lustful roar from the bull and a bitten down whimper as the fat member soldiered on, forcing its way inside the wet ass. "So…tight…too…tight" Alistar rumbled his first words since being overcome with all the desire. The pucker ring had spread far till the heated cockhead broke it's walls, and Wukong could not bite down the grunt of pain for that one. Alistar heart it, but it didn't register as anything else beside a sound of amour. His thick grip tightened securely onto Wukong, tugging on the fuzzy coat as he pushed his hips forward. He felt the monkey's insides fight violently in a spasm around his girth but to no avail. It felt all too good to back out now.

His descent inside was slow. Alistar might have wanted to speed it up a bit, but it was almost impossible to spread Wukong any faster. He contented himself to watching his length disappear under the monkey's tail till he finally felt his crotch touch rump cheeks. Triumph…just sweet blissful triumph. Alistar had to pause in celebration and savoured the moment.

"I'm...alright…" Wukong murmured, panting just a bit. Alistar watched his fac. It occurred to him that he was actually hurting the other. Some part of his forgotten brain began to fight for control again, making Alistar pause for longer. But Wukong cut the fight short with one simple squeeze. No…Wukong…Wukong is strong…he has endurance…he has taken worse a beating in battle…this…this was nothing to him. Wukong looked at the bull again, and mustered a smile. That challenging smirk. Doubts dissolved in Alistar and lust reined its command at full force.

His hips jumped into locomotion, his cock wet with his own pre drooling out and the monkey's rump together. He started a pace that was almost agonisingly slow, but Alistar wanted to milk that moment. The last bits of tightness were leaving Wukong and Alistar wished to savour it more, his thrusts already more than enough it one. His chest kept pressing to Wukong's back; his engine warming up for a quicker stronger stride. He could feel the monkey now…down to ever sweet quiver and writhe. Wukong's body just started fusing with all his senses at once.

"Mmm…" Alistar groaned out, his needy member hardened fully within the ape, determined to tear it open as far as possible. His heavy balls slapped the monkey's ass as he pumped into his prey and ground his cock inside that sweet fuckable ass every chance he found, determined to breed to monkey the best he could. He moo'd into the other's ear as he felt the little quivers along the other's skin, feeling them under his fingertips, shuddering as well as he found his lover adjusting to him and clenching as his tip found Wukong's pleasure centres. His hips arched as he drove for that goal, loving each rewarding clench that spewed more of his pre inside the monkey. "Yes…milk this bull…"

Wukong panted slowly faster, forcing himself to adjust to the size. His paws clenched onto the tree to keep himself steady. He closed his eyes and buried himself in the sweet rocking sensation, dripping his pre onto the innocent soil below without a care. The tightness faded in the monkey's firm rump far quicker than the Minotaur liked. He gave another roar as his paws fixed onto the monkey's flanks, pulling him back into the wild thrusts as they grew with might to fit his needs. Alistar could finally feel Wukong's sweet prostate against his hungry cock and drove towards it roughly, moaning in unison with his partner as he was rewarded with a clench. His rocking sounded out a rhythm of loud slaps, his big orbs adding to spank. His cock jumped and pulsed out small globs of pre.

"Ali…lean back…"

Alistar caught the words briefly and acted on them without thinking. Heaving his form off the other and sitting on his rump, eh found the monkey in his lap. The gravity of the situation literally sank in as Wukong crashed his rump down on the bull's impaler. Wukong shifted in the big lap. His limbed wrapped backwards around the bigger male. The arms swung around the neck and legs to the other's lower body to gain a solid anchoring. His tail circled around the waist again and held there, rooting himself as he leaned his head back into Alistar's neck. His feet paws steady on the ground, Wukong started to bounce, a moan for each one. His rump was already red from the thrusting, but he didn't care. He wanted this. He didn't know why, but he did, and it felt the part.

"Ugh…" Alistar moaned out low, panting and huffing roughly into the other's head. Ecstasy rushed full force into him and tickled at his ever nerve. He spread his legs to give his hopping lover room and let his paws travel the paths. The moans he heard were tantalizing. The smell of lust, sweat and Wukong's natural musk drove him to touch all he could. He explored at will, feeling each sinew hill, especially in the legs, working tirelessly for his pleasure. Nothing had ever been so sexy…so alluring and so raw seductive to him. The bull caught the other's lips, needing to a taste to complete the experience. His tongue suckled hard on the other's as his paws molested the monkey. He could feel the rapidly building orgasm, both in himself and his lover. His fat cock ached for a release as the monkey rode it energetically, bouncing again and again with no complaint, just pleasured grunts.

Wukong's ass bounced with never ending energy, swallowing the bull's pulsing drooling girthy member. He moaned out to his new lover, and closes his eyes, focusing all his attention to receiving pleasure and giving just as much back. His ass clenched around the cock, hugging it around his warm hole as he felt the bull grind back into the hilting bounces. All the monkey felt was pleasure in is nerves. It was a blissful, freeing experience and he writhed against the bull's back, panting loudly. He steadied his legs and jumped to the rhythm of the pulsing thickness inside him.

Alistar burst at one particular hard crash and choking ass clamp. H e screamed in relapse till it scared the birds from their nests. His spunky fluids rushed into Wukong in a river's rapid of a torrent. The sticky cum got everywhere, it was just too much for it not to. He shuddered hard in his climax, grabbing the other's hips and lifting him over his length to milk himself, the hot seed spilling from Wukong's rump and dripping messily in the bull's lap.

Wukong came soon after, that quick demanding milking shoves the last he could bear. He moaned loudly, nothing compared to his partner's release call. His balls forced his cum out of his cock, splattering his frontal fur, all while Alistar wasn't even done. If anything his tightened ass only made the bull cum more.

Their climax did not end suddenly. It dragged on in a pleasing glow. Alistar was the first again, panting for dear life. His body was at peace. His urges had been sated, the fire overly doused if the stained along his and his partner's bottoms had anything to say about it.

And then a new urge was born in the bull. T he will to rest peacefully. With the force no longer pushing him, the stable calm comforted and lulled his body. He huffed and fell back to the ground, fur mangled and mixed with the monkey. His eyes shut fast, and all conscious left him in one instant. His arm protectively clutching the monkey even then and through their unison, he felt the monkey drift away with him.

Alistar awoke to the feel of a bird nest on one of his horns. He inched an eye open in pure morning stubbornness and raised his heavy arm to bat the avian away. When eh dropped it, he became aware of the fur mass at contact and was now forced to peer down. There was Wukong, deep in slumber on his large chest.

Where was he? What was he doing here? Had he lost track of time and dozed off here? The questions Alistar's brain was not willing to answer at the moment. His body sure felt great though…must have been one hell of a nap. Blasted monkey must have been weird again and snuck up on him while he'd fallen asleep. The boy just didn't know when to quit.

Alistar tried to sit up slowly, now wanting to wake the monkey. He was in no mood for all that energy yet. His eyes glanced over the monkey some. Naked…yes, he remembered that part…ruffled and messy…well that made sense, it was a jungle…c….covered in s…semen? Alistar jerked backward in a flash, luckily not waking the other. What? What the hell was going on!

His body no longer covered by the other, Alistar could see himself. He was just as naked, he was just as ruffled in the fur. But…but no! They couldn't have! The bull looked to his groin in fear. The hardened strands of his seed clung to his pubic fur, clues too obvious to ignore.

The bull stumbled to his feet in a weird stagger. The monkey lay discarded on the ground, seemingly at home in the noisy jungle. What…what now? Alistar groped around the foliage for his discarded clothes…his top was ripped in two shreds and his shorts were lying innocently a few good meters away. Covering the distanced, Alistar remembered something that infuriated his current state of mind: his way out. Home portals were summoned on thought…why had he not thought of that before. He could have avoided all that…this was. Every last bit…

Alistar fled the scene, a sour taste in his mouth. Not because he felt bad for the act…he felt bad about how good the few lingering tastes and memories felt. The shame burned him like no other humiliation as he ran like a coward. A first, for the once honourable bull.

"Alistar!"

"…Oh maker not now…" Alistar whispered in dread. Alistar wanted to break out into a run, but some rational part of his body reminded him: Wukong was far faster than he was.

He circled slowly, facing this punishment like he had faced all others: head on. Wukong bounced to him on all fours, straightened up with an energetic smile "When are we going to have another sparing match?"

Alistar paused in uncertainty, for the first time checking if there was anyone around them in the abandoned hallway. "…Another what?"

"Yeah, like the one we had a few days ago." Wukong remarks in a tight homely jersey, knitted by Soraka for him. She'd knitted one for Alistar too. She was like the old granny of the league that happened to be able to make meteorites rain on you when she felt like it and waggle her finger at you after she had done so for stealing champion kills. She'd made them because the halls were unnaturally cold, even in summer.

"A…a sparing match?" he murmured out. The monkey's neutral state disturbed and perplexed Alistar "…Is that what we did? I…can't remember to be truthful." The tone of his voice was hopeful, preying on his doubt.

" Well yeah, you chased me through the trees and I really got a nice workout with balance. It was a nice stamina builder too"

…well, maybe they didn't do it. That or Wukong didn't know what 'it' was.

"I mean, I've sent he beasts in the jungle do it before and I was interested in what the big deal was. It looked pretty fun, and it felt good too. Wasn't sure if you'd fit though but I made it work. I am the best after all" Wukong said proudly, rubbing his knuckle against his chest.

Oop…no, never mind, Wukong knew what it was and it had happened…Fuck. The colour drained from Alistar's face as he grew to grips with the soiled truth. "I…I'm truly sorry."

Wukong gave a confused glance, canting his head to the side "What for?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Alistar didn't move a muscle beside his lips.

"Why not?" Wukong tilted his head to the other side, clearly missing a piece of the puzzle.

"I…I practically raped you…didn't I?" Alistar hoped no one could hear any of it.

"Raped?" the head tilted to the other side again "What's that?"

"You're…" Alistar huffed loudly and surprised an enraged spike. That was not what he needed after what it had caused "it's when you force someone against their will to do…what we did."

"You didn't force me" Wukong replied adamantly, hopping from one foot to the other foot idly, bored of standing still "You were forceful but isn't that how it always is? I didn't really fight it…"

"Look, Wukong…just…" Alistar paused "I don't think we should…spar like that ever again, ok?" he couldn't hold the usual unfailing calmness unique to him. He could not even get mad. Not at the monkey, at himself. Maybe the way the monkey regarded something as intimate as so casual and mundane aggravated him. But the anger would not follow, not now, not when it had betrayed him so gravely.

"Why?" Wukong asked again "It was good exercise, more for you I guess but-"

"-Please!" Alistar covered the monkey's face, not really wanting to hear how much exercise it had been for him "I'll spar with you in any other way, shape or matter, just not that, ok?" he pondered trying to make the other understand, as a hopeless thing it sounded "It's just not a kind of…sparing…that is appropriate between certain people."

Wukong eyed him curiously, thinking something "Ok, well can we have a different spar tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"And will you become my spar partner?"

"Yes"

"Are you the roughest toughest cowpoke in all of the land?"

"Yea yeah whatever!" Ok, so many some anger built up. "Are we done here!" Alistar threw his arms up in expression.

Wukong smiled "That's better" an amused, but relieved smile.

"What now?" Alistar impatiently asked

"Your back to yourself again. The other Alistar was weird to talk to." And like that he jumped up, running towards the door behind Alistar and disappeared behind them yelling a loud "See you later!" that echoed across the open hall. Alistar watched the tail vanish, shook his head and grumbled like an old man. Reasoning with the monkey was like trying to lay a brick using no cement in a tornado

…Back to normal….is that what they were now? Is that what Alistar wanted, he though to himself.

…Yes, this was what he wanted, he told himself.

Alistar would have wanted to tell himself that it was greatly inconvenienced him to spar with the battle hungry monkey, but it was not the entire truth. It WAS inconveniencing however, regardless. The primate was not a soft soul when he trained. H is face very rarely held that prankster smirk Alistar had gotten used to seeing all the time. He even saw it when they fought in the league, fooling his targets in various ways. But Training and sparing was an entirely different mood.

There were jokes here and there, comments to tease and spur on. Bust mostly, it was rigid, structured and very serious business. Wukong's expression was painted with concentration. Alistar would often be a bit of a punching bag for him. When, furiously, asking why: Wukong would just justify it by saying it was not really much training to hit a punching bag that had no ability to defend itself, and he needed to see how targets would defend themselves. Alistar supposed it made sense, but did not ponder it too long. Other times he had to find the monkey. When about THAT exercise, Wukong explained that detection and prediction were valuable points in fighting. Force did not matter if you had nowhere to put it. And if so, it was just as worthless if it missed. Either way, Alistar just felt like he was playing hide and seek with the other. It felt more of training for him, but he figured he wouldn't be very good at hiding from the monkey on his own, and said monkey was never easy to find. Each day the rustles would become softer, and since the only time Alistar could truly start to pin point the monkey was when he grew tired, it took almost hours at a time to find him. Alistar liked to think he was improving at the game though. He had much more stamina than Wukong did, and having to find him forced him to look for aspects or traits of him. Scent, fur or breathing Alistar learnt to hone in on.

Finally, they would just outright brawl. This was the one Alistar liked the most; it was simplest to understand after all. He had to admit though; the other spar exercised helped him fighting Wukong. He had found a true gauge for the speed, which levelled the playing fields just a bit. Each day he could block more hits…but Wukong would hit more with each spar.

Alistar began to slowly grow a bit fond of their training together. Perhaps because it was something he was used to dealing with: fighting. They did not talk, Wukong would not ask as much pointless questions as he did casually. It sure was tiring too, even for him. He was often too tired or distracted to fully take annoyance to the monkey at all.

Some part of him still lamented over how similar the 'hide and seek' was to the 'forbidden' spar as he now called it. In time he was too tired, focused or annoyed to remember it. It was awkwardly pleasant…to him. Wukong couldn't seem to care less about it. He hated to admit, but Wukong was starting to grow on him as well. Not by much, mind you, but at least to the point where he respected the hard work the other put into his life. Wukong may be a fool, but he was not a lost fool without his own purpose. It was admirable, in some way.

Respecting the monkey seemed as much as Alistar was comfortable with…for some time.

Soraka watched the rain fall outside of the little café window screen. It overlooked the champion's garden. She sipped on her green tea with grace beside Karma. They were close, to the extent that they didn't talk when together. It was that content mutual silence of reflection and understanding. Today was simply watching nature, it seemed. There was more than enough buzz around them, as their peers were rather chatty people. The demacian siblings were chatting; or rather Lux was teasing Garen about Katarina. Said girl was having coffee nearby, a little too obviously eavesdropping.

The bull man entered the area, waving the little minion away and found a seat, huffing a little too loudly. Soraka looked at the other, nodded to Karma in dismissal and approached him "Good evening Alistar."

Alistar looked up from the table and grunted out a "hello"

"May I join you?"

Alistar nodded, and Soraka sat…awkwardly with her long hair and hoofed feet. The seats and tables not all comfortable…especially to many champions who did not have a standard leg structure. "How are you dear friend?" She asked in a kind authoritarian voice.

"Tired…"

Soraka kept smiling at him, sitting up properly "That's wonderful."

Alistar eyed her suspiciously. She was always just a bit too overly mystic sometimes, but it at least had a point most times. "It is?"

"Yes. You are only fatigued in body. Your soul seems to be lively and active. That is a very good thing Alistar." She nodded in approval.

"My soul eh?" Alistar rubbed his mane thoughtlessly "You using your fancy star powers again for this great observation?"

Soraka chuckled pleasantly "Oh no, it was not the starts that told me. Your demeanour says it all my comrade." She sounded very proud for some reason "When last did you think of your past Alistar…your enemies, your troubles…your home…your lost companions in danger."

Alistar opened his mouth to answer, but paused as he had to think about it "I…I dunno." He thought a bit more. This was the first time he was actually trying to remember painful memories "A few months. I guess"

Soraka watched Teemo chase Kennen around for a second, before speaking again "Your mind is distracted from the horrors that haunted you. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" she asked, seemingly very intrigued.

"Erm…" Alistar wasn't prepared for the sudden soul searching. His body and mind were still a bit fatigued, despite his apparently livid and shiny soul. The last task done sprang to mind "Training?"

"For what?" the star messiah queried.

"Not so much for me. I promised Wukong I'd be his sparing partner and it takes a while. The guy isn't into soft core self betterment."

"Wukong, you say" she nodded sagely again "I see…" She caught Karma's eye, who was hiding a giggle behind one of her fans. "I would not have thought you would agree to that for no reason. You like your alone time do you not?"

Alistar sighed loudly "He's a stubborn fellow. He works hard at everything he's doing, including bothering me" he rolled his eyes "At least he's got vision though. That much I can admire about him and he's a pretty good partner to fight beside" Alistar paused a second to think more "I guess you could call us friends now, and if I don't he'll inside till I do. He's so different to everyone else here. He's not here for right or wrong reasons; he's her to just play the game. Granted some are too, I guess its nice dealing with someone without a hidden agenda in their alignments, especially with the war threats going on everywhere. He's more willing to crack a smile too. All the serious battles get in the way sometimes; he's never really bothered by them. Hearing Yi's little mentor quotes is interesting too and-"Alistar paused abruptly as he looked at Soraka "What's with the starry eyed look?"

Soraka's head was leaning on her palms, smiling brightly as her horn was glowing abnormally bright "Oh nothing, carry on carry on" she said in a sing song tone "I'm just asking the stars about something. They are more willing to speak to me these days…"

"Uh…huh…" Alistar waited, to which Karma joined them "How long have you been 'friends' with Wukong?"

"Last spring, near the beginning. That's the day we met, and he dropped an apple on my horn. Bloody bugger."

Karma nodded and adopted the same posture as her Ionian 'sister', her dress without a single crease in a single fluid moment. Alistar had to admire that about women sometimes. Elegance looked hard to pull off properly "You seem to have a stronger bond with him than you may think Alistar. People ban together for many reasons, sometimes out of necessity. But yours is natural, and steady as the earth itself."

Alistar eyed both of them, at a loss for what either of them was getting at "Um…ok?" I'm goon friends with Wukong then?"

They looked at each other, giggled in a way that he had never heard before form them. It was m ore akin to a young girl's giggle. "Yes…I supposed that is what we are trying to say Alistar. Value that bond, won't you?" Soraka advised.

Alistar blinked, getting a bit anxious "Why? What is it?" Why was it that women insisted on being an enigma? "What are you two getting at?"

It just so happened that Miss fortune decided to strut over, apparently taking a leaf out of Katarina's books and decided to listen to the entire conversation. Of course, that is how she always was. She squeezed herself onto the now crowded table, bust and all. Alistar detested such woman in all honestly. But she rattled off anyway "You ever dated before big guy?"

Alistar began getting annoyed at the sudden oestrogen barrage "What's it to you?"

"Just answer" she commanded, almost lazily

"No Fortune, I have had had the time for it."

"And, how do you feel about guys dating guys then?" her rump wiggled in the air idly as she leaned over table, perhaps just a habit now "Against it? For it? Don't care?"

"Minotaur never cared for gender in courtship. I don't understand why you humans have a fixation on it honestly. Your mated was simply your mated. Many of the chiefs had men as their mates, feeling the need to have a mate they could rely on and not feel the need to protect them constantly."

The sultry woman eyed him curiously up and down "Yeah" She smiled wickedly "You ain't a virgin are you?"

Alistar rage on that one. Broad only had one thing on her mind after all "None of your damned business woman!"

"Yeah, he definitely isn't one" she winked "Didja get a pretty boy? Or do you like em butch and rough?"

Alistar fumed from his ears, the last time he could remember being this made was something he suddenly remembered.

…Wukong…

He immediately calmed himself down; remembering the stinging guilt the monkey himself seemed to be oblivious over. A spray of red lit his indigo cheeks "…Go away, Fortune."

She smiled mischievously but pushed her figured upright and walked way waving her hand dismissively "You wouldn't stop smiling and yapping on a minute ago. You're a bit dense then huh?" Alistar watched her engage in other gossip with Twisted Fate. Soraka and Karma rose as well, excusing themselves politely.

All of a sudden, Alistar was alone again.

He sighed loudly; rubbing his forehead in stress sand finally ordered some coffee. The only thing Alistar concluded from the entire conversation was this: he was not taking a woman as a mate. His nerves would never survive it.

The evening sun had long since set to the open and majestic lands governed as Ionia. Tonight was one of their many festivals. It had some fancy name Wukong, again, did not want to pronounce. Yi had sighed and just told him it was the festival of cheer for the children of Ionia, who suddenly lost their parents and loved ones in battles that was not their fault. Thus the festival was made. Happy rainbow spectrums of colours were even more prominent than they usually were in the dark of night and one of the many towers was lit festively.

Yi was walking beside Wukong, a casual robe dawning his usually battle armour clad body, strolling just as casually with his hands behind his back, looking about. Wukong was quiet, not bothering to wear the same robes. He'd been told too dress smart however, so he wore a black formal pant that hugged his legs loosely and a waist coat. It was neat, to his standards. The odd human would giggle at him, but at least he was adding to the cheer then.

"Why are we here master?" Wukong asked, although fascinated by the little games the children played in the various booths and steaming unhealthy food scents wafting around.

"To bask in the cheer my pupil." Yi looked about some more "Fighting should not be a reason to smile all the time."

Wukong started at the elder human, then smirked "Master, why are YOU here?"

Yi shamelessly started focusing on Wukong "For the cheer!"

"Do females count as cheer? They're all you seem to be using those precious lenses for tonight."

Yi waved his hands defensively "Is it wrong to admire the beauty and bounty of the land? I think not" He justified, smiling sheepishly.

Wukong sighed loud and dramatically, probably to draw attention "I don't think the land appreciates their bust and hind quarters being zoomed in on so accurately" he sniggered "Maybe I should inform the land of its bounty being gasped at…"

"Now now" Yi interjected "Why don't you go explore the festival on your own for a while. I'm sure you'll find something more entertaining than tormenting me."

Wukong went on all fours, sniggered just as loudly as he had before and started leaping away, resisting the urge to make a scene. Yi shook his head "Damned Youth…never letting an old man have a good time for once in his life." He mumbled out and resumed his little game of peeping tom along his stroll.

Wukong headed inward to the festival centre. The city they were in had the largest festival of all the villages. It took a good gallop, but he reached the performance stage. Currently there was Sona, playing some other string instrument as harmoniously as ever and lulling all around into a state of tranquillity. Whether it was her playing or her beauty, one would never know. The league had volunteered to perform for some reason, across some of Ionia's villages. The thought of Swain the great putting on a theatre performance or performing tricks sure did bring cheer to Wukong's mind.

While the festival was rowdy, Sona's tune seemed to have muted a good radius around it to melodic mesmerised silence. Wukong sat on a stall roof quickly nearby and listened. Something about the music made him want to reflect. Where has he gone since he entered this league?

…

Wukong liked it. He liked the challenging company. He liked the new strong alliances he had made. Part of him still longed for the full freedom of the jungle all the time, but he supposed things had to change for time to move forward. He was the best of the jungle. That didn't help him. He wondered, though, if he would ever be the best of the league. They grew in power just as fast he could. All of them were driven and willing to fight for their beliefs and morals.

Was his goal…unattainable? The thought bothered Wukong a bit. Was he just another in this world, not destined to divine greatness? Had he not told himself that completion was unattainable, to be feared even. But striving forward with your goal meant nothing if it implied never getting there. Why reach for that goal then? Wukong pursed his lips. He'd had it figured out some time ago. Why was it different now?

Out of the corner of his eye, Wukong noticed something. He called out to the leaping figured "Akali!"

The masked woman jumped to one more building top and stopped, then leapt towards Wukong. She had one of her more revealing shinobu outfits on, a strange mixture of pink and jet black in fancy patterns no doubt made to show off her feminine side "Wukong, have you seen Fortune anywhere? Our act is up soon and I can't find the blasted succubus anywhere."

Wukong gestured to his left. Akali looked. Miss Fortune was there alright. Just drunken half passed out near a key of Gragas's latest and likely more potent creations. Near her was Gangplank, muttering loud obscurities in his own drunken stupor to anyone who looked at him funny.

Akali face palmed and Wukong actually heard it "Pirates…" she shook her head disapprovingly "Great, now we're one short for our dance."

Wukong blinked at her plainly "I can help."

"Appreciated, now I need to find someone with good hips and looks flexible. Maybe a faster learner too, if she hasn't sent he dance before, maybe even a-"

"-No. I mean me"

For a first time since knowing her, Wukong witnessed an utterly confused look on the fist of shadow's half hidden face. "You? Wukong, no offence intended her but…you're a man. It is not exactly the edge this act was trying to get across. Do you even know it?"

Wukong nodded, "I watched you guys practice remember? I'm pretty flexible, I'm dressed nice and I think I have enough 'hip work' for it." Wukong mimicked one part of the dance, popping his hip from one side to the other "Sounds like a fun challenge too" he grinned confidently. It sure beat watching performances all night.

Akali eyed the eager primate with caution "Well...I suppose it is the best we're going to get at this short notice. It's supposed to be exclusive to champions as well…" She shrugged, the comical smile hidden behind her mask "The children will get a chuckle out of it I'm sure."

Alistar sat quietly in the loud atmosphere, watching Karma do an intricate fan dance on stage. He'd always been invited to these festivals, but left early. The storm of children always bothered him. They pointed and yelled and screamed at him like he was an animal in a petting zoo. It happened this year too, but he persevered. He was foreign to them just as he was foreign to their land. It did him no good to be bothered by their curiosity.

The other reason was that it reminded him of the tribe: the celebrations and gatherings around a hearty campfire. The bellowing to the moon for fun. It was not as extravagant, but it was almost as buzzy, and likely just as merry. This year Alistar wondered on the dislike it bough him before. Should he avoid something that used to make him so happy?

He was the prize of their tribe. Or he had been. Many a celebration was held for the impressive game they brought home, his paws triumphantly on their prize. He had enjoyed drinking too, as a young bull. The wars…the fights…the imprisonment. They had all done well to drain the colour form his eyes and leave red alone. As his horns grew longer, the troubles were all the more debilitating. His will became his own, and a burden is what it became. Alistar thought about it like he had started doing the past few days prior…usually after the overly tiring spars with Wukong. The only one chaining him to the miseries of the past anymore, was himself.

Alistar blinked out of his thoughts and looked through the happy decorations adoring the many buildings. He noticed the people, and his fellow champions in various spots around him. Graves and Twisted Fate were playing a childish shooting game which was clearly very important to them. Fiddlesticks, evil as he was, took great pleasure in mock scaring the innocent children. Everyone hoped it was harmless. Morgana and Kayle were busy bickering, as usual. Ziggs was in charge of fireworks, and they certainly were up to reputation. The sky had not stopped bursting with colour for almost an hour. He could have sworn he'd seen Nasus with Warwick too, near a strength game with the hammer and bell. He'd won a teddy bear, which Warwick had impaled on his claws as if it was the most precious item he owned. His peers were truly very comical when not fighting.

Alistar gave himself permission to smile at the thought, and he did. "Smile" he had physically told himself, just to emphasise. To his relief, the bull could feel the action was not forced. Was he actually content for once?

He blinked out of his mind again as the fan dance ended, stirred by the surrounding applause to their nobility. Karma exited the stage as if she was walking on air, as expected. A summoner took her place on the stage, speaking through a voice enhancing device. Alistar thought it wouldn't kill them to take off the purple hoods once in a while. He had a strong welcoming voice that betrayed his shady attire.

"Our enlightened one, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! Now the champions have a treat for you all tonight. Especially you tired men out there. Some of our radiant beauties have agreed to put on a bit of a different show for you all, and I can say for certain your eyes will be bewitched."

The male populous of the crowd began to roar. Alistar had a feeling the men of Ionia were all this way, as Yi had suddenly appeared as well. One by one a female was called to stage, very well met.

"Showing us the ninjitsu of dance, Akali!" Akali strode into sight, looking frightfully delicate in her attire

"The stunning new vixen to steal your heart, Ahri" The fox slipped onto stage, a sleeveless and orb less version of her usually clothes. One wink got the crowd rowdy.

"Here to take your breath away, Janna!" The wind avatar floated on stage, landing and taking a decisive pose, hair surprisingly not blown up but in a different angle, making it look like a cascading waterfall. She hadn't changed clothes much, but she wore so little to begin with.

"The queen of Freljord herself, Ashe!" the archer wore nothing but black, knee high boobs and a once piece suit that did nothing to hide her cleavage. She looked a bit embarrassed, which only made it worse.

"And of course, beautiful ladies such as these need a proper escort of muscle, stepping into keep you all in check and step in for an ally in need, Wukong!" Alistar's focus jerked to the show at the announcement. Eh watched the lithe monkey scamper into view, smartly dressed and all. A bowtie, pair of black shades and decorative white ribbon to his tail had been added to him. The crowd's roar shifted from men to children and women. Eh looked extremely dashing and handsome in the spotlight of the fireworks.

Each champion took a position as the summoner left the stage as a mirage, Wukong in the middle of each female. Lively dance music sprang up, and all five champions leapt into action, mimicking each other for the most part in a feminine expressive dance that accentuated their natural allure with turns, slides and acrobatic motions. Akali began to sing, the apparent leader, and then Janna took her place. As the chorus broke out Ashe and Ahri took the lines. It was probably a shock to some of the champions around to hear of their singing talents. Alistar was not watching. His red stained eyes locked solely on Wukong's movement. They were a perfect match of his female companions'. Just as agile, just as graceful and equally alluring, to him. For a while, he thought he had gone deft, drowning out the sounds around him to heighten his eyes. But sound floated back into his senses as Wukong had his turn to sing.

"Now, stop contemplating  
Don't doubt what I say  
Listen to me and follow me  
I know that I will be your last boy  
And you will be my last guy but  
You don't know it yet

Why are you surprised?

Come on, pick me now  
You don't need to say anything  
Just do as I say, just be good to me  
So look at me, who is in front of you and decide  
What do you think? Born in 1988, the age is perfect  
Everything is just right"

It was amazing how rugged he sounded, and how well the monkey made it fit with the hoppy dancing. Alistar felt the urge to cheer, but was speechless as the chorus on last time. And this time, he heard the words loud and clear. Alistar saw he had caught Wukong's eye. He winked and kept direct eye contact with the bull

"Please be my baby  
Please be my baby  
Whenever I think about you, I go crazy  
Cause I want to have you

Make me your lady  
Make me your lady  
I will give you my love and  
I will never make you regret, no"

As the song reached its end, and finished with each champion hugged together, seductively posing as Wukong stood above them crossed arms and looking in charge. Thoughts ran and raced through the bull's head, using his new found restored positive outlook on life.

What did all of that really mean to him?

…What did Wukong mean to him?

'_Well' _Alistar started to reason _'He annoys the hell out of me every single time I see him for some reason or another'_ He laughed a bit thinking about that…laughed 'And it makes me laugh to think about it now.'

'_He's hard working and perseverant…so persistent that he bothered to try and befriend a big grumpy bull like himself, to the extent that it forced emotions out of him.'_

Alistar closed his eyes and cleared his head a bit of all the joking thoughts _'He's strong and courageous, shown more than enough through each battle shared with him. I have never seen him generally scared…except for when feared by fiddlesticks, but that did not count.'_

'_He's serious and has ambition in his life. He had a clear true mission in life; he knew what made him happy and trained hard to keep that goal alive.'_

'_He is free spirited, and has humour tucked under his belt and quick witty_ lips' Alistar should know this most of all, as the humour was against him most days.

…Well…

Those were his traits. Summing them all together brought a feeling of respect, somewhat. Alistar felt he could trust the monkey when he truly needed it, at least where fighting was involved. He was a strong reliable ally…

It was professional feelings. _'That's not what I'm looking for…_' Alistar mumbled to himself_. 'How…close am I to him…?'_

Alistar looked out to the crowd, to the monkey exiting the stage. He watched the hips move as he walked and how the tail would swish from one side to the other with each step. He thought about all the other times he had spent with the energetic ape. He had to admit…they weren't all that bad as he had made them out to be…it was his own souring of the truth and times, not Wukong's.

Alistar closed his eyes again and took a deep cleansing breathe '_What is it I want out of this friendship?'_

…Friendship…

The bull shook his head some. No, he had to stop ignoring facts. It did not help him to lie to himself. It never did, but it comforted much easier sometimes in trauma. Even so, admitting something you did not want to was never easy.

Wukong was attractive, he knew. Alistar had long since discovered which sex he preferred, and he found that the strong men of his tribe called to him more than the beauty of the females. He was a bit of a wilds child, but very bashful when it came to courtship. When his brothers started charming, Alistar found himself shying off to 'train'. Oddly enough this gave him more time to body build, and as he became akin to the strongest of his tribe, he got the admiring attention he had been trying to avoid initially.

He'd never put serious effort into finding a mate. The war and trials of his life never allowed for it much. He'd gone half mad after all. Alistar looked at his paws. They were shaking slightly at the thought of having to court someone. He was never the best for handling emotions inside himself properly.

Standing decisively and with purpose in mind he made his way into the crowd, the crowd either shifting out of the way from the bulk or being shoved was not clear, toward the stage. He caught glimpse of the monkey coming off the back. Seems the monkey caught glimpse of him as well.

"Hey Ali, you see the show?" Wukong asked, approaching him with a fun loving smile and a joyful prance in his step.

"Yeah…good job" Alistar replied, not really certain what to say next. He'd come up with the idea to spent time with the other; try a figure things out and all. But asking suddenly might have come off as weird…or at least that's how it came off to Alistar. He needed the time thought. He needed to help his mind decide what it is he wanted "Hey um...want to get something to eat? These Ionians make some pretty good food"

"Are you offering?"

"No, I'm practicing my social skills for the debate against Noxus next Tuesday."

Wukong laughed. It wasn't the obnoxious one you heard when the summoners forced them to. Ti was more emotion filled and carefree. Everything outside of battle was carefree for him.

"Can we please just go?"

"I didn't say I was going"

"Well are you?"

"Maybe"

"Alright then" Alistar turned and started walking. Wukong joined his side a few good seconds later. For dramatic effect, Alistar supposed "Thought it over long and hard then?"

Wukong eyed the other "You're very social today" he looked around "Is Jax setting me up?"

Alistar just shook his head and kept walking, keeping his face straight "Tryin to be cheery"

"Don't worry; I'll fix you back to your usual self later"

"…Do you like it when I'm angry?" Alistar asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Sometimes. I have fun sometimes." He looked at the other "Do you like being angry?"

Alistar shook his head finitely

"Then why do you get angry?"

Alistar stopped in front of the little food stand with fired seafood sizzling a waft out "It just happens…I guess" he paused and changed the subject quickly "What do you like?"

"Fighting, playing, joking, laughing, winning, cli-"

"-to eat, Wukong"

"Oh"

Alistar pondered his little dilemma over the resulting next few days after the festival. Some part of him wondered if he was over complication the matter. Maybe he should flat out just go with instinct. What did his gut say? Isn't that what you were supposed to follow when you dealt with courtship? The problem was that he didn't trust his gut anymore, and reasoning it out brought him nowhere as well. So many stupid little factors, so little knowledge to apply them all. Was it even a question of courtship? He could be just be overacting to a very close friendship after not having one for so long.

"Wukong…"

"Hmm?" the monkey opened his eyes. He was sitting lotus style on a rock, presumably meditating. The garden park was empty today. It was around winter, so the chilly air around did not foster many welcome visitors that did not plan to throw snow balls later.

"Erm…busy?" he asked, rubbing his mane awkwardly

"Kinda."

"Can I bother you?"

"Sure"

"Ok."

Alistar plonked his rump down on the cold grass and looked to the other, who looked back quizzically.

"I need to talk to talk to you about something."

Wukong laughed "Miracles do happen I guess."

"Shut up"

Wukong kept grinning like someone who had gotten all the answers right on a test and was flaunting his good grades to all below him. He leaned his elbow on a knee as he spoke "So what about? Must be pretty important if you're coming to me about it."

"Do you like me?" Alistar hadn't meant for the question to be so direct, but it was a key factor in his dilemma. He wasn't the only person in the equation after all.

"Sure I do"

"How much?"

"Enough"

Alistar frowned a bit. Enough was a pity answer "Enough for what?"

A draft of icy wind blew on the scarf the bull was wearing as Wukong considered his next answer. He wasn't sure if the emotion he felt was anxiousness or excitement. That was why he was asking after all.

"Why do you need to know?" Wukong tilted his head on his knee, looking at the bull sideways.

"I think I might be attracted to you."

The next cold breeze was chillier as Wukong's face deadpanned. "Well I don't really know anything about that stuff Ali. Master Yi talks about it sometimes though."

"And what does he say?"

Wukong raised his paw as if stating a point "He's only interested in the ones with big breasts and long legs that lead up to cushiony hind quarters and wiggle with each step. He also liked it when they're clothed; it gives him better imagination to work with the size."

Alistar deadpanned that time, and suppressed an angry outburst as a vain pulsed in his head "That's…not what I was talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Wukong asked, sounding more interested.

Alistar pinched the skin between his eyes together "Ok, new tactic" he opened his legs a bit and crossed them, making a rather spacious lap "The minotaur would do this sometimes when they had this query about their life." He patted his lap soundly "Sit"

Wukong obeyed, neatly sitting in the bigger male's lap, looking a bit excited himself to be a participant in ancient Minotaur customs. That or it was the nomadic version of a dating show.

"Now get as comfortable as you like."

Wukong slowly wrapped his arms around the bull, as far as they could go. He pressed his chest to the other's bulging one and looked up at the bull's slightly startled but straight face, that Alistar was doing his best to keep "I'm comfy."

Alistar didn't speak for some time. He left het moment drift by in the cold as he remained perfectly still. Wukong's tail swayed behind him, like it always did, dancing in the wind "May I hold you" the bull asked finally.

Wukong nodded, and two enveloping strong arms half choked him to the bull's burly chest "How's this work, by the way" the ape inquired.

Alistar considered his answer for a moment. "It's really best if you know as little as possible about it, and just listen as we go along, alright?"

"Alright" Wukong accepted the answer, not wanting to ruin whatever process was in motion between them. It was just getting interesting.

"Now…" Alistar raised his voice some, to make sure the monkey could hear each word clearly "How do you feel, right now, tightly pressed against me on this cold day on the grass." Alistar asked "You're only allowed to answer with one word for this" he added on as Wukong opened his mouth.

Wukong grumbled at being cut off and screwed up his face in contemplation "…Comfortable…"

Alistar nodded and pointed to his eyes "What do you see?" he paused for a second, and added again "Your answer can be as long as you want this time."

"I see bull face. It's big and hairy and fuzzy and it's not scowling like it normally is." Wukong smirked, shifting in the lap a little as the bull furrowed his brow for a second.

"What do you smell, and how do you feel about that smell?"

Wukong blinked and leaned forward properly, sniffing the bull "I…I don't really know how to describe how you smell Ali…but I like the smell. It smells strong and" Wukong struggled to find a world "Real"

"When I speak, what do you hear?"

"A grump" Wukong sniggered "A funny grump that's fun to annoy and trick."

Alistar did his best to keep his face neutral at the jeers. His thick paws began to fondle the other. It started with a light caress to the back, then they slipped under the shirt and massaged against the warm fur bristled skin. They lingered there, and then trailed down to the flanks, slowly rubbing the curves and taking in their shape before making a final trek to the front and kneeling the abs muscles and pecs against his finger tips. They were warm everywhere he could find, despite the cold, and tensed up wherever his fingers rested automatically.

"How do you feel when I touch you?" Alistar asked, a bit awkwardly

"Riled up…and warm…like I'm about to have a good fight with an even better reward for it."

Alistar raised a brow and grinned a bit coyly. It sounded very suggestive in his head. That was probably a good thing to note. Things Wukong said were twisted by his brain rather easily. Alistar reached out and cupped Wukong's cheeks and slowly pulled them closer to his. He barely blinked and kept direct eye contact. He looked around a bit; just to make sure no one was really around before looked back at the monkey's expression. There was no hint of surprise or shock on the monkey's face. "May I kiss you" he asked.

Wukong nodded slowly, and found his lips meshed with Alistar's. The bull held the monkey by the face as if scared he'd pull off, nibbling on the lips fist before trying to push his tongue in. He met playful resistance and tilted his head in a slow arc, forcing his broad tongue inside with greater ease. Their tongues wrestled around in the hot cavern of Wukong's mouth till the ape gave some way, murring in tune with his partner. One bass and one treble. Alistar felt the monkey's paws stroke his face fuzz slowly. It made him want to kiss deeper, but he started to disengage.

"What did you taste, when you tasted me?" Alistar asked after he broke the kiss in a short huff, his maw dangerously close to the other's as if ready to sink in for another.

"Bull saliva"

Alistar nodded slowly "I see…" he mumbled out, his steamy breath on Wukong's face.

"So…did you learn anything?" Wukong asked.

"I've confirmed how I feel about you, at least. I cannot speak for you in that regard" Alistar nodded affirmatively, feeling somewhat clarified.

"…and?" Wukong asked impatiently.

"It looks like I am harbouring feelings towards you, Wukong." The bull petted the monkeys side gently, as if that was the appropriate way to break the news "The point of the exercise was to see if the other person was one with your senses…to feel if you held unity with them, whether your body instinctively welcomed them inside." The bull paused "And I took great joke in taking you into myself." He nodded certainly "You bring my emotions to life. You drive me to madness. You for me to live with my sorrow as I should. You make me appreciated how wild and free you are, and how I have lost the ability to be so on my own. And as of late, you make me very glad to be near you"

Alistar closed his mouth, watching Wukong's face for a reaction. It was solemn, and for the first time in their relationship, Alistar could saw the normally secure faced monkey looking like a bashful young lass. "I would say I'm in love, but I am no expert. It feels a lot like what love is supposed to feel like, so we'll say it is and go with that. That's what you taught me to do: go with things."

"..Really?" Wukong looked away. Alistar couldn't help finding it utterly adorable to see the monkey so flustered. He'd seemed so calm a moment ago considering that's what the conversation was all about. Why now all of a sudden? "I…uh…don't know what to say Ali…"

"This is usually when you either turn me down or accept my affections, Wukong. I'm kinda asking you to be my mate here" Alistar rumbled out.

"…Did you find out anything about me with that fancy test?" Wukong asked.

"Well, from your answer, you're just as welcoming to me as I am to you. For most you stated the literal truth. It means that you acknowledge my faults, and not once did you resist my actions. You're comfortable with contact, which is a very important one. I can't decide for you Wukong, but it at least looks like we're a likely mated couple…at least, according to some old tribal ritual, of course." Alistar rubbed his mane again, feeling pushy.

"Does love mean I care about someone?"

"Alistar shifted, his paws were still holding Wukong by the waist, close to him where only a small gap had bridged their lips further "I guess so…I was taught that it meant that you were driven, as an individual, to spend a lot of time with that person. You were happy when they were, and sad when they were."

Alistar pressed his muzzle forward against the ape's, too big for it "You make me happy Wukong. I can tell, I'm happy here with you in my lap. I would have still been a very grumpy person if you had not bothered and stuck by me. I admire your perseverance now, and appreciate how much you tried to be someone I could rely on, even if I did not want it. It's taken me a little too long to break though, but I want your attention, and I'm not ashamed to admit it anymore."

"Do you think I'm good looking?"

"You're gorgeous"

"How gorgeous?"

"You're fucking beautiful and it arouses me, ok?" Alistar admitted quickly.

Wukong began to snicker loudly. Alistar looked away as the tint of crimson stained his cheeks for once "Shut up."

"Wukong leaned in and began to kiss Alistar's neck, making the bull rumble and vibrate rather loudly "So this makes you happy?"

"Wukong…stop please…it feels too good, and I can't hold my urges in check for too long…not out here" Alistar murmured out, shivering at the nibbles to his collar bone that did not cease.

"But if I accept, it means we can have 'that spar' again, right?" Wukong whispered, and Alistar didn't know if it was the hormones or Wukong's voice that made it so seductive "I don't know if I love you Ali…" he leaned up and playfully chewed on the bull's beard "But you can help me found out."

It was still could out, but Alistar's body had heated up like a furnace "I will if you let me." He snorted a hot puff from his nostrils, and trying to smile charmingly.

"Mmm" Wukong smirked back as the faced the bull properly again "I'm…going to like this challenge the most" and laughed. Alistar found himself pulling the ape close to him again, mumbling out softly "I guess we will…"

…WE will…

Wukong smiled at Alistar, his mate, as he saw him materialize beside him on the runic humming platform "Fun times" he said cheerily.

"Mhm" Alistar smirked back

Lux and her brother exchanged glances and Anivia raised her chilled brow in interest. They were not used to seeing Alistar, the minotaur of rage, smile so naturally. Regardless, they went on with their lane picking as they always did, leaving all other business aside for the time being.

As Wukong rushed down the bottom lane, Alistar striding at his side, he felt the urge to contemplate something.

Completion, he had told himself, was something he did not want. He had feared it even, feeling that it would bring him to a close. Completion was the one thing that could steal his purpose in life. Yet when he thought about it now, he wondered why he was striving to be the best. That would lea to the close. When he was the best, what then? It was why he left the plague jungle in the first place: because he was 'complete' there, and hated the feeling. Then why did he feel so complete, and why was it so perfect now?

He knew the answer already. It was Alistar.

Alistar extended the purpose he had originally made for himself. His purpose…it was no longer a solo mission destined for him and no one else. That was a misguided lie he told himself, to make himself feel special from his accidentally created life. It did not depend on his skill anymore, although his skill would not dull because of it.

He had told Alistar many things since they had become more intimate. One of those was that he was unable to dream when he slept. It was ambition he was left with. The bull told him dreams were a wish your heart made that was almost always unattainable except for the way the dream made it. He said ambition was butter, they were easier to chase.

And with his will to be the best. It was his dream, or the closest thing to be a dream. It was never happening, Wukong understood now. But Wukong was fine with it now. His ambition was trying, and that was what made the difference to him. He was till trying, and trying, and trying. Trying to be better. Trying to live life. That was his new challenge. His challenge was living. Not just living, but living well. Living the way he wanted to live and enjoy the thing he did, to pursue what made him enjoy the wonder gift of life.

And that life including Alistar now.

He never would have imaged how sentimental the bull could be. Wukong seemed to be rubbing off on Alistar a bit too. The bull was frowning less. Never smiling excessively, but just now scowling with a cloud over his head like as ad clown abandoned by the circus. Knowing that made Wukong happy. He would not deny he felt the love and warmth when around the bull, and it made him want to return the feelings. It was a good enough explanation of love as far as he was concerned.

Perhaps he had been in love for some time already, he wondered. Maybe it was that which drove him to try so hard to be Alistar's friend. But no, he knew it was not true. He was attracted by formidability, not emotion. The challenge of 'breaking through' to the bull was the kick in the door.

Yi had told him about proper love. How it was indescribable and indefinable as a whole. It differed from couple to couple but all it was really was a deep content with them, to the extent that living with them became ideal. The ape could only identify with what he had. The old man had said it was like any flower growing and eventually blooming. It took time to develop, and rushing the process wasn't possible. After all they'd been through, Wukong doubted it was rushed.

They stopped at t heir tower, staying weary of the bushes wand waited. Wukong looked at the bull, who looked prepared for anything. He grinned and decided to test that theory.

"I love you, Ali" the ape remarked amorously. He weighted up how the worlds felt as they felt his lips. The taste was pleasant, and the feel in his insides was justified as warmth glowered in his chest. It felt right. The words caught the bull by surprise and Wukong didn't get a reply, just a coy blush as the bull looked away uncertainly.

"Say it…"

"Your impossible." The bull shook his head with force.

"Then you know I won't stop until you answer me, yeah?"

Alistar shook his head again, less forcefully, and looked to the ape. He'd learnt that lesson long ago the easy way and the hard way "I love you too." He rumbled out and gave a sincere smile. Wukong enjoyed that thoroughly, word and expression alike.

He felt a tingle along his frame, and the restrains on his body lifted slightly. A kind voice drifted into his head _'Kiss him'_ it encouraged at him. Wukong smirked broadly. It seemed his summoner could feel the love.

He didn't waste the opportunity and lunged at Alistar, Planting a warm wild kiss to the unsuspecting lover. The other reciprocated eventually after steadying himself on the ground, seemingly given the same slight freedom as well, and for just one moment, Wukong let his guard down on the battle field, all just to melt in the bull's secure arms. The moment ended, too soon, the minions were spawned and both men became serious once again, ready to fight any opposition that stood in their way.

Wukong felt complete. The smile on his face said so. The joy was not in attaining a purpose and driving to it like a trapped dead soul. The fun began in having it within his grasp, never able to reach, making it tickle his fingers tauntingly, and letting him push forward regardless of the result.

And so, the monkey readied his staff at his side, steeled his will and leapt forward to bond with his mate in a way they knew how to, as they tore the earth asunder.

'_I am Wukong'_ he told himself

'_King of the monkeys, and bonded to the proud minotaur.'_

_-FIN- _

_Whew…this took me too long. Fuck me and my slowness_

_Arigato for reading._


End file.
